


The Lifeboat

by charmingoutlaws (twdsunshine)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/charmingoutlaws
Summary: When Juice is hiding out at Wendy’s, waiting for Gemma to find a way to sneak him out of town, he finds his sanity is slowing slipping away, until the reader offers him some comfort.





	The Lifeboat

You weren’t quite sure how you came to be in this position, the weight of Juice pressing down on top of you as his hand pinned your arms above your head, his mouth moving along your jawbone and down the side of your neck, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from you as you struggled against his grasp.  You wanted to touch him, to tug his shirt over his head so you could run your fingers down his chest, tracing the lettering of his ink before pulling him back down to indulge in more devastatingly desperate kisses.

Wendy had asked you to come. Juice was hiding out at her apartment whilst Gemma tried to figure a way to get him out of town without the MC catching wind.  He was on their shit list and that meant his days were numbered.  

‘He’s seriously losing it, Y/N,’ Wendy had voiced her concerns, her brow creased with worry.  ‘He’s not good on his own and he’s driving himself crazy.  I’d stay with him but I’ve got the kids…’

‘Fine.’  You’d caved easily.  Juice had always struck you as a sweetheart, not someone you could imagine screwing over the club for sure, and you hated the thought of him locked away with his demons.  ‘Fine, I’ll take some beers round and watch a movie or something.’

You had watched a movie, though Juice had been antsy, getting up from the couch to peer out of the window and pace agitatedly around the room until you reached for his hand and tugged him back down beside you, only for him to repeat the process ten minutes later.  You’d finally resorted to dragging his arm around your shoulders and curling into his side to encourage him to stay put and it had worked.  He’d settled back against the cushions, tightening his grip on you so you’d laid your head on his chest, his breath ruffling your hair as his heartbeat pounded against your cheek.

As the end credits had scrolled up the screen, you’d twisted round to see Juice’s eyes swimming with tears, which you’d automatically wiped away with your thumb, stroking his cheek, until he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.  ‘You shouldn’t be so nice to me.’

‘What?’  You let out a soft laugh.  ‘What are you talking about, Juice?  We’re friends, aren’t we?’

‘We shouldn’t be.’  His voice was harsh, clipped, and you recoiled slightly, your hand falling to rest on his chest again.  ‘If you knew what I knew, Y/N-‘

‘Don’t.’  You cut him off, not wanting him to tell you anything you didn’t want to hear.  You survived life with the club by staying out of the politics, steering clear of secrets.  You didn’t want to be involved or incriminated.  You were here to save his sanity, not his soul.

‘I-I just need to-‘

‘No, Juice, I can’t hear this.’

‘Please-‘

And then you’d kissed him, to shut him up more than anything, but he’d responded so eagerly, so urgently, that you’d found yourself swept away, barely feeling the impact when you’d rolled from the couch onto the floor, and he’d pinned you down.

It was bad, you knew that now, as he finally released you so you could slide your hands under his shirt, mapping his tanned skin, before easing the fabric up and over his head, revealing the defined muscles of his stomach.  He was consuming you like a man who knew this was his last time, who needed this to last and carry him through whatever was coming, and if that was what he needed, then you weren’t going to deny him.  

‘Are you okay?’  His voice was pleading as he sat up to unbuckle his belt, and you nodded, holding your arms out for him to fall back into. ‘The carpet…’

‘It’s fine,’ you reassured him.  ‘Come here.’

He did, collapsing back on top of you as though you were his lifeboat, keeping him afloat in a stormy sea, and you let him take control, take what he needed, as he moved over you, building you both up until you reached your peaks together and the waves came crashing down around you.

As he rolled off of you, you pushed yourself up onto your elbows, breathing deeply as your high ebbed away, before glancing down at the man beside you who looked more at peace than he had done for a long time, though a beat later, his brow furrowed again.

‘Are you gonna leave now?’

‘Why would I do that?’

‘Because that shouldn’t have happened.  I know you just threw me a bone ‘cause…  Well, ‘cause they’re probably gonna kill me soon.’  He sighed, rubbing a hand over his head, where a growth of dark of hair now covered his tattoos.  ‘Thank you, Y/N.  Really.  I-I needed this, but if you need to go-‘

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ you reassured him, twisting round so you could lean over him and press soft butterfly kisses to his chest, trailing the tip of your tongue up his neck until you reached his ear.  ‘That was kinda fun, Juice.’

‘Really?  It was?’  He looked like he didn’t quite believe you, though you were telling the truth.  Like most of the Sons, he was well-practiced at this kinda thing, despite being pretty socially inept, and he knew all the buttons to press.  ‘I mean, it was for me, but I just figured…’  You saw him swallow hard, his eyes flitting around the room before meeting your gaze once more.  ‘I mean, good, I guess.  But, uh, what do we do now?’

This time when you leant towards him it was to kiss him properly, brushing your lips over his before sinking in deeper, moaning against his mouth, when his hand slipped to the back of your neck.  ‘Well, we’ve still got a lot of beer, and, y’know, a couch, and a bed, and a shower…’  You tailed off as he pulled you back down to lay beside him, hitching your leg up over his waist, his fingers biting into your thigh.  

‘Fuck, you’re amazing.’

* * *


End file.
